militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BNS Durjoy (2013)
|Ship class=''Durjoy''-class corvette |Ship name=BNS Durjoy |Ship ordered=2009 |Ship builder=Wuchang Shipyard |Ship launched=August 26, 2012 |Ship acquired=February 2013 |Ship commissioned=August 29, 2013 |Ship status=In active service |Ship homeport=Chittagong }} |module2= (overall) |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=2 shafts, 2 diesels |Ship speed= |Ship range= |Ship endurance=15 days |Ship complement=60 personnel |Ship sensors= * Type 360 Radar (SR60) Surface Search, E/F band * MR-123-02/76 Fire Control Radar for 76.2mm gun * Type 352 Radar (Square Tie) surface search and SSM fire control, I-band * Type 347G Radar (Rice Bowl) for 20mm cannon, I-band * ESS-3 bow mounted sonar |Ship armament= * 1 x H/PJ-26 76.2 mm naval gun, forward; * 2 x 2 C-704 AShM; * 2 x Oerlikon 20 mm cannon; * 2 x 6-tube EDS-25A 250mm ASW rocket launcher * Decoys |Ship notes=Pennant number: P 811 }} }} BNS ''Durjoy'' is a ''Durjoy''-class semi stealth large patrol craft(LPC) of the Bangladesh Navy. She is the first ship of the class. She was delivered to the Bangladesh Navy in 2013. Career BNS Durjoy was launched in Wuchang Shipyard of China on August 26, 2012. She reached Bangladesh in February 2013. On August 29, 2013, she commissioned in Bangladesh Navy as BNS Durjoy. The ship took part in Cooperation Afloat Readiness and Training(CARAT), an annual bilateral exercise with United States Navy, in 2015. Design BNS Durjoy is of long, wide and have a draught with a displacement of 648 tonnes. The ship has a Bulbous bow that suggests it is very stable in heavy sea states. It has speed and range to support long lasting missions. The LPC is powered by triple Pielstick diesels driving three screws for a top speed of . The range of the ship is at and endurance is 15 days. It has a compliment of 60 crews. This ship is able to perform strike missions at ranges of about as well as undertaking limited Anti-submarine warfare operations too. Electronics Primary sensor of the ship is a Type 360 (SR60) Surface Search, E/F band radar. It carries a Russian MR-123-02/76 Fire Control Radar for 76.2mm H/PJ-26 gun and two I-band Type 347G Radar (Rice Bowl) for 20mm cannon. For fire control of C-704 missiles, this ship uses Type 352 (Square Tie) I-band radar which can be used as surface search radar also. The ship has a ESS-3 bow mounted sonar with an effective range of about for underwater detection. A JRCSS combat management system (CMS) with at least three multifunction consoles is also fitted in the ships. Armament The LPCis armed with a single 76.2mm H/PJ-26 naval gun and four C-704 surface to surface missiles (SSM) mounted aft. Besides, it has two Oerlikon 20 mm cannon mounted amidships which can be used for anti-aircraft role. For ASW role it has two forward-mounted 6-tube EDS-25A 250mm ASW rocket launchers and decoy launchers. Mission Its primary mission is to protect both the fishing fleets and the oil and gas fields and other Economic Zones. In addition, they can also serve in an anti-ship role as well as undertake limited ASW operations too. See also *List of ships of the Bangladesh Navy *BNS Nirmul References Category:Ships built in China Category:Durjoy-class LPC Category:2012 ships Category:Ships of the Bangladesh Navy